MY LIFE: WHAT HAPPENS TO ME
by Peaceandunity
Summary: the life of a rock-star isn't always happy and fun. If u don't believe me c 4 ureself as Bella struggles to free herself from this world and watch as Edward struggles 2 understand and hold on 2 his new found...
1. I hate Moving

**A/N i do not own twilight stephine meyer does**

**this is my first fanfic. reveiw and be harsh please**

I Hate Moving

"Bella get your ungrateful sorry self down here right now!" screamed René Swan.

"Coming mom" I called back. Sorry I forgot to introduce my self I'm Bella Swan yup the one and only whose mother and father own the Swan industries where the motto is "_no job is to big or to small and we do it all" _sure I might be rich and all but all in all my life sucks. I have long brown hair that I've dyed black and bleached in blue and red tips, my eyes are a deep chocolate brown that have been know to change to all sorts or colors but I guess it happens with my mood. My parents hate me for no reason what so ever. I'm serious my whole life I've spent being whipped and yelled at. The only things that have kept me sane is... Cutting myself so I guess you'd call me emo. But enough about me I gotta go.

"Hurry up you sack of crap the planes waiting" called my fro-fro pinkaholic sister named Hope from down stairs.

"I'm coming give me a sec," I yelled back. _Good-bye life I thought _as I ran down the steps for the last time at my house in Oxford England. "I already hate Forks Washington," I mumbled to myself for the 100th time that morning.

"Stop whining" my dad said as he whacked me with his hard black leather belt.

"Yes dad" I said used to the pain. "Thank you for letting me drive in my car to the airport"

"That's more like it," my dad said as he violently pushed past me to get to his waiting limo. _Where's the luck of the Irish when you need it._ I thought to myself. Hey I might live in England but I'm 100% Irish. **A/N I wish I'm only 45%.** Ring ring went my cell. Uggh the caller ID said it was my sister.

"What Hope," I said to her.

"Daddy says if you don't leave now he'll hurt you again" she replied.

"I'm goin I'm goin" I said back. Irritated that I can't even take a second to say good-bye to my old life. _Time to go. _I thought as I jumped on to my flamin' red Harley. Yes I ride a motorcycle they are so AWESOME. And started my way silently to the airport.

_2 hours later_

_I Hate helicopters always have and always will. At least I have my own room if I didn't I don't know what I'd do._ I thought as I turned my radio on high and screamed then took out my shiny pocketknife that I always have on hand and made a nice long cut up the back of my hand and smiled happily when the bloods started to ooze. _Man I forgot breakfast again this morning. At least I remembered to stock my mini fridge last night. _The fridge and all my things are mostly poparotizz props if they stopped caring the stuff wouldn't be here and I'd be in a dump at this point. I grabbed my pop tart and started thinking about all the things wrong with my life. I decided I should writ it down I ended up with this:

What do you do when your family's on your back

_Always yellin at you._

_And they haven't got a clue_

_That you stay up till 3am _

_Thinking_

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_To have to face a whippin _

_Every day_

_With no explanations._

_And only questions_

_That takes over your life._

_What do you do_

_Ohhh ohhh_

_Yeaaa_

_What do you do_

_When they uproot your life_

_Just because they felt like it_

_And all you can do is pout though_

_You really want to _

_SCREAM and _

_SHOUT and tell them they can't control you any more_

_And they still haven't got a clue_

_As to what you do_

_And they don't even care_

_Anymore_

_About you._

"That was boring" I said to myself all well "Time to take a nap," I said to myself and settled in for a long night. I must have fallen asleep though because when I woke up and looked at my clock. We would be landing in 1 hour. _Oh well time to start over._

_**A/N thanks for reading tell me what you think**_


	2. Forks

Please review that's the only way I'll keep writing

I do not own twilight Stephine Meyer does

New town

At least my parents remembered to bring my motorcycle but I can't say I'll be thanking them any time soon. It's just so that they won't have to see my face in that wrenched limo of theirs. My parents are funking ass holes all right. Oh well. I thought as I turned up the radio. Cool they were playing Good night on the horizon

Good night

**(good night)**

_**You said to me**_

_**(you said to me)**_

_**Every time we had to part.**_

_**I always believed you when you said**_

_**That**_

_**I'd**_

_**See you in the morning.**_

_**But that was a**_

_**Lie**_

_**(just a lie)**_

_**You never wanted me**_

_**You were after my money**_

_**Just like everyone else.**_

_**(Yea-a)**_

_**I believed you.**_

_**I never thought that our last good bye**_

_**Would be our last.**_

_**(our last)**_

_**I could always expect**_

_**(expect)**_

_**A**_

_**Good night **_

_**On the horizon.**_

_**(On the horizon)**_

_**From you.**_

_**I never believed anything**_

_**They**_

_**Said about**_

_**You**_

_**(About you that was true)**_

_**I thought that you changed with every**_

_**Good night on the Horizon.**_

_**I never believed that you would be a lie **_

_**but you were a lie**_

_**(a lie)**_

_**and I lost all my friends thanks to you**_

_**(you)**_

_**And now I have a hole in my heart**_

_**(in my heart)**_

_**Thanks to you**_

_**(to you)**_

_**I thought that you changed with every**_

_**Good night on the horizon **_

_**But what you said was a lie**_

_**(A lie)**_

_**And I believed you**_

_**I was stupid**_

_**And I admit it**_

_**I should have listened to my friends and**_

_**Not to you**_

_**(Not to you)**_

_**And now I cry**_

_**A tearless sob**_

_**As I think of every parting kiss**_

_**That was a lie**_

_**(A lie)**_

_**All a lie**_

_**But I don't feel bad I'll pick it up and**_

_**Just move on**_

_**(Just move on)**_

_**Put my feelings aside**_

_**And listen to what my heart wants**_

_**(What my heart wants)**_

_**Just a tear less sob**_

_**Good night on the horizon is what**_

_**You always said to me**_

_**(Said to me)**_

_**But I should say**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**(Lie to me)**_

_**You only knew how to lie **_

_**(Only lie)**_

_**repeat x 2**_

As I sang this I thought about how true it was. The few friends I had left me thanks to that jerk. And no here I was going over in my head every wrong move I made. 2 years ago. Back when the sun still shined no matter how bad my parents treated me. Oh well I'm here in the little town of Forks I mine as well move on and try to forget about my horrible life in this wet little town. But I made myself take an oath right then that I would never make a choose based on what I felt and only on what I knew. People can be deceiving I would know.


	3. Old enemys New faces

Chapter 3 old enemies new faces

**A/N ok sorry for taking so long but only three people reviewed so thanks to:**

**..8**

**ALYSE :P**

And some **anonyms** person

**Don't kill me if you don't like some twists this chapter takes because it's going to be long and hatful so thanks for reading.**

Bpov

As I rode up the long driveway to my new 'home' I past a beautiful white house with a terrace and wide windows. **(A/N I know this isn't how the real house looks but it has purpose) **I wonder what kind of family lives in there. Probably better then mine. Well ALL families are better then mine but still… but at that point I had reached my house well before my parents and sister. So I parked my bike and ran inside.

Edpov

"Alice stop jumping up and down and just tell me what you saw," I said to my annoying 4.5 feet tall cousin.

"Our first new neighbor pulled in. Her name is Isabella but she likes to be called Bella" she said "wow. That's strange she just blanked out I can't _see _her anymore"

"Alice" I said confused. "What do you mean by 'I can't_ see_ her any more?"

"Exactly that" she replied. "One moment I see her riding toward her house and then just… Nothing"

"When Carlisle gets back from hunting tell him what happened. There just HAS to be a reason why" I told her. I kinda wish I were a vampire some times just to understand WHAT is going through Alice's head right now.

"Ok. Mister sensible when Carlisle gets back we'll tell him" she said growing excited.

Did I men chine (**sorry about spelling)**__my cousin was annoying. I did? Well she is.

"Well can you at least leave me alone then? Evil pixie" I said using our nickname for her.

"I am NOT a pixie. Does it LOOK like I have wings. I didn't think so!" she screamed. Then growled as she left.

_I hate that little pixie. At least she has Jasper or this could've been a LOT worse. I mine as well warn Bella? Is that her name? Away. Later Alice won't let me go now anyway._

Bpov

I carefully as to not trip ran up the steps and into the room with the terrace that was now mine. At least the movers got all my stuff in there. My baby grand piano was against the far left corner of my room just under the window. My Electric guitar was next to it. My king size 4 poster bed was on the other side of the room with the black canopy hanging just so. My skateboard and other spots equipment were in a little closet like thing next to the door. My posters were hanging perfectly all over my room. Then I saw the door to my closet. I walked over and opened the door. "OMG" I said aloud I couldn't believe not only was my entire wardrobe in there, but all my books and various weapons that included my knives but also my swords. It was HUGE. But then I saw the door at the back and my curiosity got the better of me. Behind that door was my study that held my computer, laptop, the 1 and only editions of the book I've written. My diaries, my 10 foot high safe that held my more dangerous weapons and secrets that NO ONE should be allowed to see And next to that was yet another door. **(A/N sorry about all the doors but they come in handy later)** I opened THAT door and walked into my music room. I saw a stage that took up the entire left wall and had all my band equipment including my microphone. The back wall held all my CD's including the ones I've written, I turned around and saw more guitars my Grand piano more musical instruments and my band. Wait... My band? "Guys!" I screamed. "How'd ya get here so fast?" I questioned as I ran over and gave them a hug. My band consisted of Jacob Black, Jason Lorry, Victoria Vango, Jessica Cattle, and Me.

"Simple. We left 1 ½ hours before you" Jacob said. "By the way your room is HUGE"

"I know! It is totally Awesome," I said. "But why are you waiting in my ROOM anyway?"

"Were you surprised?" Jacob asked.

"I haven't been this surprised since 2003, when you-know-who ruined my life" only Jacob knew the full extent of what happened that day. All he did was nod and say "well why don't we go on your terrace and wake up all the neighbors?"

"Definitely" I said. "Come on guys let's get set up my dad's at the office and my mom and sister are shopping," as I went to leave with the others Jacob stopped me.

"Yea" I said turning towards him.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right" he asked.

"To be honest Jake," I replied. "I don't know. Tyler just got out of the hospital and I don't know how much he remembers of the fight,"

"Bella you'll be alright the whole pack is ready if he tries something stupid,"

"I just hope that stupid bloodsucker doesn't show up any time soon" I said. "Cause all I need is a fight"

"If it comes to a fight you're more prepared than anyone of us"

"You're right Jake. Come on the bands waiting" I said as I grabbed my guitar and went back through my football field worth of rooms. I wasn't ready if that bloodsucker Emmet came back, but I was if Tyler decided we weren't done yet and had a score to settle. Jake just silently followed me out carrying the entire drum set. "Show off" I muttered. He just laughed and followed me as I went out to the terrace. "Hey guys," I said to the band. "Let's play… Last Night of Freedom"

"Ok" they all said as they got settled.

"Ready" they nodded. "1. 2. 3. 4." Then I started to sing:

"It was

My laaaast night

Of freeeeedom

Before

They took it away

I jumped up

And ran through town

Screaming

They day you stop me

Is they day

That

The world comes to an end

So just try to

Stop me

From havin'

A goooood time"

I loved this song I could just open up and let my feelings out. Jason was rocking the bass as Jacob did a rockin' drum solo. Victoria and Jess did back up vocals and more guitars. Jason was on the shorter side with black hair and blue eyes he was the logical one in our group, Victoria was 6'2 with long blond hair and brown eyes she was the preppy one but was easy goin and had a calm aura at times, Jessica was 5'3 with short red hair an d light green eyes she was awesome a great friend and an awesome guitar player but she could play any instrument easily, Jacob was 6'11 with shaggy black hair and black wolf eyes he was strong and protective as well as the best drummer ever.

"As I skated

Down the

Street with

My friends

I knew that

Even through this

Was my laaaast day,

Of my freedom

It was worth

Just

Hangin out

With

My friends

Just chillin out

As

My neighbor's screamed at

Us to

SHUT UP"

At this point the neighbors I saw earlier were coming out to see what the heck was going on. But even from far away I recognized that the family had Vampires in it. "Crap" I mouthed to Jake who at the same time picked up there sent. He looked at me with understanding and hatred. I looked at him as if to say later. He understood and went back to drumming. I sang:

"Tonight

No one

Was stopin us

From

Havin' a good

Time

Tomorrow I'd worry about

What they thought

As I waited

In my jail cell

They call a school.

Worrin over

Zits and grades.

But

On my laaaaaaaaaast

Night of freedom

Nooooooooo one

Was stopin me

From havin'

The time of my liiiiiiife"

Then we finished our song and the vampire/human neighbors clapped. Weird. But vampires will always be vampires so I just surged and set up for our next song.

EmPOV

Alice warned me to stay inside for awhile. When I asked why she said she didn't know why exactly but that she saw that it would be better if he stayed inside today. And if I've learned one thing in the last few years is that you never mess with Alice. So me and Rosalie are in the family room 'watching' T.V. Yea right she is just to HOT I can't help it if she makes me feel as vulnerable as a human but to tell you the truth she scares me some times. Any way I just have to stay here until Alice tells me other wise. I remember the last time I didn't listen to Alice's warning. _ Flash back 2003_

"_Emmet don't go to England you're going to do something stupid" Alice Warned me in 2000. I didn't listen every one had been giving me a hard time because I drank one human's blood. So what Jasper has had hundreds. So I ran to the Atlantic Ocean we were in Alaska with Tanya's family. She was really a pain in the butt. I dive and began swimming with lightning fast speed toward England. When I got there I enrolled in London's top school. It was there that I meant Isabella Swan. I watched her closely from far away every vampire knew that she was an exceptional fighter and truly believed in mythical creatures. She knew how to kill us better then we did. It was even rumored that her best friend was a werewolf. I watched her for 3 years. Then I found my chance to help her. That blasted boy-friend of hers Tyler was raping her I sprang and jumped from my place behind a bush they were in the woods on one of England rare sunny days after I had all but killed him the sun came out from behind a cloud and made me sparkle. Bella who knew what a sparkly person meant got out her sword and tried to attack me bite her because that's all I could do. I sat on a rock and watched her while the venom took control for 1 ½ days. But then Carlisle came in having been sent no doubt by Alice. He gave me a stern look as as he went over to Bella and tried to suck some of the venom out but some of it had already reached her heart. He tried anyway. After he had gotten most of it out he said." that is all I can do I have no idea what will become of her so all we can do is sit here a watch her carefully until she awakens. I have no idea what happened or why that human is unconscious so you have a lot of explaining to do" _

"_Yes Carlisle" I had said. "The humans name is Tyler and the Girl is Bella Swan" at the sound of her name he gasped. I continued having caught his attention. "Tyler was Bella's boy-friend he attempted to rape her so I jumped him. I had all but killed him when the sun came out from behind a cloud she tried to attack me realizing what I was, so I bite her having no other choose" Carlisle just sat there thinking then after a few long moments had said "well she is no longer a full human and if Tyler tries to tell anyone they'll think he is just a little crazy from his injuries. The Voultori can't have a problem with that. The story is that we were taking a hike through the forest and he was on the ground Bella was slightly conscious but with some teeth marks on her ankle we saw bear footprints around them and immediately alerted the authority's but there was no cell phone signal so we carefully picked them up an hiked to the nearest hospital"_

"_You sure this'll work?" I asked him all he did was nod. End of Flash back._

"Emmet you ok?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yea. Just thinking about England. All I had told her was that I made a mistake. But I never told her what.

"Ok. I hope Alice let's us leave soon. I NEED to go shopping" that's when my phone rang so I couldn't comment.

"Emmet?" Alice asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"You have a visitor someone says she knows you"

"I'll be right up"

**A/N I'll have the next Chapter right up I just wanted to leave you on that Cliffy.**

**So please review or NO ONE will EVER see the next chapter**

**Edward: I've read there minds they won't Review.**

**Jasper: then I'll make them review**

**Emmet: so will I with all my sexy moves**

**Rosalie: shut up Emmet no one wants to hear YOU.**

**Bella: Guys play nice the humans are scared.**

**Everyone: GOOD**

**Alice: I've seen reviewing in their future **

**Please review before a fight starts Happy Easter by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

**Sorry I hate author notes too but here it is any way:**

**Ok so this is a poll so bear with me and answer:**

**How should Bella react when meeting Emmet her biggest fear?**

1

Uses her power to attack him

2

Asks Jacob to take him out

3

Asks Jacob to go get her sword

4

Yells at him

5

Curses using horrible language (if you tell me this one suggestions are welcome)

6

Ignores him completely

7

Your choice tell me what

**How should Emmet react to seeing Bella**

1

"BELLA":)

2

"OMG bell I'm so sorry"

3

"What's with the wolf"

4

"How's life"

5

"Lookin good"

6

Your choice if you choice this please tells me what it is!!

**Please vote I will NOT review until I hit…20 votes!! I MEAN it and I have great ideas for each. Other suggestions are welcome so please don't hesitate to review…**

**I MEAN IT!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
